This application is a continuation of application Ser. No. 09/939,410, filed Aug. 24, 2001 now abondoned.
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems. More particularly, it relates to a modification to such systems by employing a physical layer (PHY) automatic repeat request (ARQ) scheme.
Proposed broadband fixed wireless access (BFWA) communication systems, using either single carrier-frequency domain equalization (SC-FDE) or orthogonal frequency division multiplex (OFDM) plan on using a high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) application. This application will transmit downlink packet data at high speeds. In BFWA, a building or group of buildings are connected, either wirelessly or wired, and operate as a single subscriber site. The data demand for such a system is quite high for the single site's multiple end users requiring large bandwidths.
The current proposed system employs a layer 2 automatic repeat request (ARQ) system. Data blocks unsuccessfully transmitted to the subscribers are buffered and retransmitted from layer 2. The data blocks stored in layer 2 are typically large, are transmitted for high signal to noise ratio (SNR) reception, are received with a low block error rate (BLER), and are infrequently retransmitted. Additionally, layer 2 ARQ signaling is typically slow requiring large buffers and long retransmission intervals.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have alternatives in addition to a layer 2 ARQ system.